


Too Very So Much

by thepageofapillow



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, This Is So Bad I'm So Sorry, Tokyo Ghoul AU, When I started writing I couldn't stop, i just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepageofapillow/pseuds/thepageofapillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s never fun to walk down an alley without someone trying to eat you, right? At least, that’s what Wonsik tries to tell himself when he’s lunged at by a ghoul he’s been on a date with. AKA Tokyo Ghoul AU where Ravi is Kaneki and Leo is Rize, but with more raunchy sex because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Very So Much

The date had been surprisingly....fun. Taekwoon was so nice, and shared many of Wonsik’s interests. He feels as though he’s found a keeper. Though sometimes he thinks the boy might be a little too quiet for comfort, he can get over that. Walking side by side with him right now seems very nice. But they haven’t said anything since they’ve left the cafe, and the whole alley they’ve been walking down has been deserted. Usually on nights like this, it’s bustling with people aiming for shortcuts. It’s eerily silent today, though.

Every so often, the rushing of a train is heard overhead, the lights casting on the alley and illuminating the dirt on the ground. There’s something foreboding about it. Wonsik suddenly stops and turns around, seeing Taekwoon trail behind with an unreadable expression tucked on his face. “My dates don’t really go that well,” Wonsik starts, “but I really had fun today. I’d like to see you again.”

Taekwoon’s eyebrows quirk, as if he wasn’t prepared to hear that. Wonsik regrets saying anything. He should have escorted him home like a good first date should always end. Maybe with a kiss on the cheek. He shakes his head off of the thought. Though kissing Taekwoon is not the worst thing he’s ever thought. That would come later.

“Me too,” Taekwoon says, leaning closer into Wonsik. The younger boy can smell the slight cologne still lingering on Taekwoon’s shirt. He smells nice. Taekwoon links his arms around Wonsik in a hug, and the younger boy is too shocked to immediately reciprocate. He shyly encircles the boy’s waist a couple seconds later. His face is blazing red.

He hears a sharp inhale when Taekwoon buries his face into the younger boy’s neck. “You smell so good,” Taekwoon murmurs. Wonsik is carried away in the hug so he doesn’t exactly register Taekwoon’s words. Until he does.

“What?”

It’s as if Taekwoon had been waiting for the question as a type of cue, because right then, he feels piercing teeth sink into the juncture of his shoulder, immediately breaking skin. Wonsik feels like he’s on fire, blood pouring out of him at an alarming speed. He’s gone into so much shock that he hasn’t registered that the hug is already over and Taekwoon is kneeling on the ground, laughing kind of manically.

“You taste so fucking delicious,” Taekwoon says, running his tongue along the blood smearing against his lips. He laughs once again. This seems so much out of character that Wonsik has nothing to say. “You’re also an idiot, you know that? Your crush on me? Crushes can be fatal, you know?” Taekwoon’s smile appears on his face. It wasn’t his genuine one at the cafe. No, not the one that smiled when he saw his favorite coffee was on the menu. This was something completely different. This was evil.

And even though he was just bitten by a ghoul, that crush didn’t fade away. Wonsik doesn’t feel himself trying to scramble away like a frightened little girl, even though he’s probably loosing blood at an inhuman rate. “Don’t act like you don’t like me, either,” Wonsik strangles out, clutching at the red spot bleeding through his white cotton shirt. Damn. Can’t take that to the dry-cleaner’s.

Taekwoon’s chuckle is maniacal, a ripping reminder of the bite oozing red down Wonsik’s shirt every second. He can’t take that. “All I care about is eating. Why would I even take the time to like someone like you?”

“Then why haven’t you left yet? Or killed me? Bet you’re still hungry, too,” Wonsik challenges. Taekwoon’s face stills, having to fall into the same silent, stoic trance it was in the whole date. It appears Wonsik had won. “So I’m right, then? You do like me.”

Wonsik approaches the man with his blood still smeared near his cheeks. He dips a finger into the crevice of the man’s lips, looking at the red substance on his finger and narrowing his eyes. “You guys really like this stuff that much, huh?” He meets the boy’s eyes, who is seemingly stunned into silence from what Wonsik had said earlier.

Wonsik admits it. Like every child, he’s wondered about the things that’ve came out of his body. He’s eaten a scab or two before he was told it was wrong, so this shouldn’t be that different. His curiosity gets the better of him sometimes, even now. So he pushes the finger covered in his own blood past his lips. As soon as he tastes it, it’s metallic, and honestly, not at all as euphoric as ghouls think it to be. Maybe they have different taste buds.

Taekwoon seems to break out of his trance, because when he sees Wonsik taste his own blood on his tongue, something riles up within him. He hooks his arm around the boy’s neck, pressing his forehead against the other’s. “Taste good?” He manages to ask. His voice is quite raspy.

“Not really,” Wonsik says casually. It was almost as if he hadn’t been bitten by a ghoul only seconds before. His hand was still clamped on the wound, and it was still gushing blood, but the situation at hand was not even concerning him. “Why do you guys think it’s delicious? All I taste is metal.”

“That’s iron,” Taekwoon explains. He bites down on his bottom lip. “But everyone tastes different. Girls usually taste sweeter, more succulent, and guys are richer. But you, oh you, Wonsik. You’re different. Every ghoul on the block would want to get a taste of you.” Taekwoon licks his lips, trying to get all the blood still accumulated on his face from his bite.

“Really, now?” Wonsik smirks, raking his finger across the man’s cheek, picking up some blood on it. He pushes the finger into Taekwoon’s mouth, which the latter immediately responds to by suckling on it and eyes rolling back into his skull. “That good?” Wonsik asks incredulously.

“Fuck yes, Wonsik. You’re heavenly.” Taekwoon mewls almost, and Wonsik’s pants should not be tightening in the front, but they are. This is a ghoul. That could kill him. But he can’t even help but get turned on in this situation because of that fact.

“I’ll give it a second chance,” Wonsik says lowly. He dives in and captures Taekwoon’s lips in a heated kiss, a messy exchange of tongue and biting. Taekwoon’s incisors are sharp, but so are Wonsik’s, and soon enough, he not only tastes his blood, but Taekwoon’s blood on his tongue. He runs his tongue along the older man’s wound, lapping up the red that escapes. It’s delicious. He pulls back, huffing and puffing like a hormonal teenager. “You keep talking about how I taste good. What about you?”

Taekwoon dabs his finger at his lips and tastes, screwing his eyes shut. “Ew, you think that’s good!?” Wonsik doesn’t even reply. Taekwoon’s eyes are still screwed shut by the time Wonsik scoops up Taekwoon’s bottom lip into his mouth, suckling at the bleeding wound and tasting as much fluid as he could that poured out of it. He moans in pleasure, Taekwoon’s bottom lip slightly swelling from the assault on it. Taekwoon lets it happen. He isn’t even sure why, but he thinks it has something to do with the tent in his pants.

Wonsik stops his assault, wiping the saliva threatening to come out of his mouth. He runs his tongue along the remaining juice and hums in delight. Taekwoon’s chain snaps and he surges forward into Wonsik, capturing his lips again and shoving him against the brick wall. Wonsik took it, enjoying this dominant side of Taekwoon when only a couple minutes ago he was hiding behind the menu because he accidentally called attention to himself when he dropped sugar all over the floor. Amazing how a person can change.

Taekwoon nips at Wonsik’s jaw, his collarbone, and his neck. Leaves hickeys there, dark purple marks, and beading spots of blood he’d clean up later. “So hungry,” Taekwoon murmurs into Wonsik’s ear as he kneads the cartilage between his teeth. He licks a long stripe up Wonsik’s neck, humming in delight when he collects all the blood that’s pooled there. “Move your hand,” Taekwoon demands, and Wonsik unfolds at his every command, taking his bloody hand away from the wound the ghoul made a long moment ago.

First and foremost though, before Wonsik can drop his hand to his side, Taekwoon takes it, licking up the red on it and taking each and every last finger into his mouth. The way he does it is so erotic, and Wonsik’s cock pulses, hard and angry between his legs. Taekwoon groans every time he tastes Wonsik’s thick crimson, and it takes everything he has not to come on just the taste of Wonsik’s blood alone.

Every languid lick and bite is making Wonsik mewl even more. He never even thought of himself as this much of a sadist, but he can’t really help it. Everything just feels so damn great. So great he hasn’t even noticed that Taekwoon has forced both of their jeans down, their cocks sprung free into the chilly night air. Taekwoon is grinding against Wonsik, a guttural groan springing from his lips as their cocks slide together with delicious friction. Wonsik leans his frame against Taekwoon, the smell of blood still wafting from his wound.

“Stop smelling so damn good already,” Taekwoon whines, desperate to come. He shouldn’t even be doing this. He should have killed Wonsik already. He’s in too deep.

“Take what you want, Taekwoon. I dare you,” Wonsik snaps back. Taekwoon growls, biting at the inside of Wonsik’s arm as he raises it up, opening a wound near a thick, fat vein. He drinks as much of the blood as he can as he’s grinding against the boy. Wonsik is almost completely gone, barely able to hold himself up. Taekwoon soothes the new wound with chaste kisses and kitten licks before he abruptly slams Wonsik’s face against the wall, leaning over his half naked form and whispering in his ear.

“Bet you’d suck up my cock real good, wouldn’t you? You’re such a slut. I can tell,” Taekwoon whispers, licking up the shell of the boy’s ear. He laughs darkly. “I could fuck you real good. Right here. Anyone could walk on by. You’d probably get off on that though, wouldn’t you? You’re such a cockslut. Surprised you’re not begging for it already.”

Wonsik just whimpers, kind of humping the wall a little bit. He didn’t ask for that contact to stop, but he didn’t exactly protest against Taekwoon’s demands. He just nods in regard to everything Taekwoon has said, and the boy chuckles darkly behind him again. Taekwoon sticks a finger in his mouth, swirling it around and covering it in saliva before sticking it abruptly in Wonsik’s pert hole.

Wonsik, of course, wasn’t even expecting it. When he felt it, it felt so foreign and different than usual. Taekwoon’s digits were lengthy, hitting all the right spots in him and it just felt so good. “Another,” Wonsik begged, screwing his eyes shut and panting heavily. He can’t believe this is happening, but with the achingly painful erection between his legs, he isn’t going to protest. He likes it anyways.

Taekwoon wets another finger and deems the stretch enough for Wonsik. He turns Wonsik around, pushing his shoulder down. “On your knees. Open your mouth,” Taekwoon commands. Wonsik does as he’s told, his chest heaving up and down as he opens his mouth. As soon as he does, he’s met with the warm flesh of Taekwoon’s cock thrusting into his mouth. He takes it all, making sure to run his tongue along the underside of it, sucking dilligently.

However, just a quick blowjob is not what Taekwoon had intended. In a quick second, he takes his cock out of Wonsik’s mouth, no matter how flattering it looks around Wonsik’s lips. He turns him around, and without any warning, shoves his slicked up dick into Wonsik’s hole. He doesn’t even wait for Wonsik to adjust, and Wonsik enjoys how rough he’s getting it.

Taekwoon’s fingers dig into Wonsik’s hips hard enough to leave bruises as he thrusts hard and deep into Wonsik at a speedy pace. He sucks marks on the back of Wonsik’s neck as he tries to finish. And from the wanton cry he heard from Wonsik at that moment, he knows he’s found the boy’s prostate. He focuses his thrusts at that exact place and fists the boy’s cock in front of him so he could come to his climax. Seemingly the only nice thing he’s done for the boy thus far.

Wonsik spurts ropes of cum shortly after, staining the brick wall in front of him. Taekwoon climaxes soon after, shooting his load inside Wonsik. Taekwoon abruptly pulls his pants up, planting a slobbery kiss on the boy where his collarbone juts out. “Thanks, babe,” Taekwoon drawls. He abruptly runs off, leaving Wonsik there with a piece of paper on the ground and a wound that has just started to scab.


End file.
